The Story of Us
by stratfordluke
Summary: Story of how a girl comes to Australia, becomes friends with the Janoskians, and starts dating Luke.


**-Chapter 1-**

It all started when my younger sister Gracie and I went to Australia with our Mom for summer vacation. Oh and my name is Sara, by the way.

Once we landed from our flight, we went to our second home (that we only go to on vacations) that was in Melbourne.

"Hey, Sara," my Mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Why don't you go out and do something with Gracie while I get dinner ready?"

I groaned. I liked just staying inside and being inactive, just like any teenager.

"Please?" my mother begged.

"Fine," I said, agitated.

"Be back by 7:30!" my mother yelled as Gracie and I were walking out the door.

Gracie is only 10, so it's hard to watch her sometimes. Being 17, I honestly just wanted to stay home and watch TV, not babysit.

After walking around town for a bit, Gracie insisted that we go to the public park.

Once we got there, Gracie ran around and did things every kid does. Climb trees, scare away the birds… ect.

It had been about 15 minutes and I had gotten bored so I stood up from the bench and started walking over to Gracie to tell her that it was time to go and do something else.

As I was walking over, some dude with a neon yellow vest on walked up to me.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Your shoelaces are too long."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to cut those for you." He bent down and cute about a centimeter off my shoelaces.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, safety regulation." He looked too young to be having this job, but I let it go. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Gracie.

Gracie said that she didn't want to go anywhere else, so we just went home.

**-Chapter 2-**

A few days later, I was just scrolling through YouTube videos, and I saw this one called "Vest of Authority" and clicked on it.

It was by these five boys called the Janoskians, and it turns out, they were the ones who talked to me a few days ago. They were filming me for their video, and it was all just a joke. I said aloud to myself, "I can't believe it." I closed my laptop.

A few hours later, I went out for a walk. It was a nice day, and I got too bored inside anyway. Once again, I saw the boy that cut my shoelaces. Except now he was with four other boys. I approached him anyway.

"Hey, you!" I said as I made my way over to them. They all looked confused.

"Did we do something wrong?" one of them asked.

I pointed to the one who I talked with. "You cut my shoelaces a few days ago, and then put me up on YouTube!" he looked stunned.

"Did we not ask you for permission to put it in our video?" he asked.

"No!" I said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I thought I did."

"Well you didn't." I noticed that one of those five boys couldn't keep his eyes off me. I think I blushed. It only took me a matter of seconds to turn around and walk away.

"Oi, wait!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see the boy that was staring at me running after me. Eventually, he caught up.

"Sorry about not telling you about our video. Can we make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Let us buy you a smoothie." He smiled.

I thought about it for a while. "Sure, why not," I said.

**-Chapter 3-**

I ordered a strawberry banana smoothie. I said thank you to the boys, and sat down at a table. They followed me over.

"Sorry for cutting your shoelaces." The guy said, laughing.

"It's okay, I overreacted. Sorry."

After that, we all introduced ourselves. It turns out that the guy who cut my shoelaces was named James.

We sat there and talked for longer than I expected. And the best part was that we really clicked. We exchanged phone numbers, and I went back home.

Later that night, Beau called me and asked if he wanted to do something because he and his brothers were bored. After my mom let me go, I was on my way. Lucky for me, he only lived a block away. Once I got to the house, we decided to watch a movie. It was only Beau, Jai, Luke and I because James and Skip were busy and couldn't make it over.

It was kind of awkward at first, I had only known them for a day, but they are so chill and easy to talk to that it was fine.

It's been about a month since I became friends with the boys, and I have been doing stuff with them every day since.

I had become closest with Luke, and we both knew that we liked each other. It was more obvious with him, since he's always flirting with me. We both secretly wanted to be together, but we knew that it could ruin our friendship. We never talked about it though. I guess it was just common sense.

**-Chapter 4-**

It was the Fourth of July, and the boys had invited me to go to a fireworks show tonight.

Once we got there, we all sat down in the grass. Luke sat on my right, Daniel on my left.

The fireworks were beautiful. Loud, but beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, Luke staring at me.

I chuckled and looked at him. "May I help you?" I said.

What happened next all happened very quickly. He leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back. The boys didn't notice until Jai got up to get us drinks. He whistled at us, and Luke covered our faces with his snapback. From that point on, we were dating.

**-Chapter 5-**

It was now August. Luke and I have been dating for a month now. I don't think it really hit me that I would be leaving in month to go back to school again until now. I've gotten so close to these boys, it will be impossible for me to leave. I came here as a cranky teenager, and the boys have really changed me. My mom says my change was like Ronnie's change from The Last Song.

It was the night before I had to leave to go back home in Minnesota and I was sleeping over at the Brooks' house.

I woke up with my head on Luke's chest, and his arm around me. I lay there listening to him breathing before getting up to leave. I don't think I could ever say goodbye to their faces, so I wrote them a goodbye note and left for the airport.

I was just getting on the plane when I heard, "Sara! Oi! WAIT!" from five familiar voices. The boys had followed me here.

If I went back out there, they would convince me to stay, so I quickly got on the plane. My phone was being bombarded with calls and texts from the boys so I eventually answered one of Luke's calls before I had to turn my phone off for the flight.

We talked about how I should stay and quit school like they did, but I could never do that. I told them all that I had to go back and finish High School, and that me and Luke could still continue to date and that I would come and visit all the time. Before I could say anything else, it was time for the plane to take off and I had to turn off my phone.

**-Chapter 6-**

I had been back in Minnesota for about two months now, and I missed the boys like crazy. I missed Luke the most. The time difference between here and Australia is almost twelve hours, so we barely had time to talk. But we fit it in every day. Whether it was Skype, Facetime, texting or calling, we made it work.

The boys said on Twitter that they were going to do a livestream and Luke texted me and told me I should watch, so I did.

It was just like every livestream they do, except Luke kept teasing me by licking his lips and making kissy faces. God, I missed him so much.

Over the rest of the school year, I never got to go visit the boys. I was always so busy with school, and they were busy with their career that they couldn't visit either.

I never told them when I was coming back to Australia, and little did they know, but I was going to skip out on college and move to Melbourne so I could always be with those five idiots I call my best friends.

The day after I graduated, I packed at lightning speed and drove as fast as I could to the airport for my flight back to Australia.

It was probably the longest flight of my life. I was so excited to see the boys again, especially Luke, and I couldn't contain my excitement.

**-Chapter 7-**

I was texting Gina on my way over to the boys, to make sure that they were all there. Once they were, I asked Gina to leave the door open for me so I could make it inside without them noticing.

I quietly walked inside, and then said "Oi, don't you ever do anything besides planning for your tour?"

They all immediately turned around, and jumped over the couch and almost tipped me over with bear hugs. Luke was the first to see me, and he lifted me up, spun me around and kissed me. They were so excited to see me, and I instantly knew that coming back to live here was the greatest choice of my life.

_**The End**_


End file.
